Ace Ventura: Pet Detective
Ace Ventura: Pet Detective is a 1994 American comedy/detective film directed by Tom Shadyac and starring Jim Carrey. It was developed by the film's original writer, Jack Bernstein, and co-producer, Bob Israel, for almost six years. It co-stars Courteney Cox, Tone Lōc, Sean Young and former Miami Dolphins quarterback Dan Marino. The film was a box office success, grossing $107 million worldwide from a $15 million budget. It spawned a sequel, Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls, a direct to video spin-off Ace Ventura Jr: Pet Detective, and an animated series which lasted three seasons. The film has a large cult following. Plot Ace Ventura (Jim Carrey) is a private investigator living in Miami, Florida, who specializes in retrieval of tame or captive animals. Despite the success of his methods, he does not often receive many assignments and therefore cannot pay rent or repair his battered 1970s Chevrolet Monte Carlo; whereas his eccentricities make him the laughingstock of the Metro-Dade Police Department. At Joe Robbie Stadium, Snowflake, a Bottlenose Dolphin mascot of the Miami Dolphins, is kidnapped two weeks before the team is due to play in the imminent Super Bowl, whereupon the team's owner Mr. Riddle, believing the team will fear to lose the Super Bowl unless Snowflake is returned, orders his Head of Operations Roger Podacter (Troy Evans) and Chief Publicist Melissa Robinson (Courteney Cox) to find Snowflake. Ventura is hired to solve the case and discovers his first clue in the form of a rare triangular-cut orange amber stone, which he speculates to have fallen from a 1984 AFC Championship Ring. Ventura then tries to find his culprit by tricking each player who played in this competition into showing their rings; but the attempt fails. Later, Podacter mysteriously falls to his death from his apartment, which Robinson and Ventura go to investigate. Although Miami Police Lt. Lois Einhorn (Sean Young) insists it was suicide, Ventura proves it was murder, embarrassing Einhorn. While trying to find how Podacter's death is connected to Snowflake's disappearance, Ventura learns of a former Dolphins player named Ray Finkle, whom he has not investigated, who had missed the potentially game-winning field goal kick at the end of Super Bowl XVII in an fictionalized out come of the game., causing the Dolphins to lose the game and his own career to fail. Having discovered Finkle's obsession with fellow player Dan Marino, whom Finkle blames for his loss, Ventura is sure Finkle is the culprit, but cannot find him. Ace and Melissa go to a mental hospital where Finkle was last seen; under the guise of a mental patient, Ace searches Finkle's belongings and discovers a newspaper article about a missing woman, coincidentally named Lois Einhorn. Studying this, Ventura realizes that Lt. Lois Einhorn is Finkle in disguise. Humorously, Ace reacts in disgust and makes himself regurgitate due to having kissed Finkle in the office. Ventura then follows Finkle to an abandoned dock, where he finds a kidnapped Marino and Snowflake. When the police arrive, Finkle orders the cops to shoot Ace; whereupon Ace tries to expose Finkle by ripping off her clothes, but fails until assisted by Marino, who points out that Finkle's penis is tightly bound between her buttocks. Exposed, Finkle is humiliated by Ace and arrested for her crimes. Marino and Snowflake return in time for a game between the Miami Dolphins and Philadelphia Eagles. At halftime, Ventura attempts to capture an albino pigeon earlier sought by himself, but is prevented by Swoop, the Eagles' mascot. Enraged, Ventura beats the mascot and is thanked on the JumboTron for saving Marino and Snowflake. Cast *Jim Carrey as Ace Ventura *Courteney Cox as Melissa Robinson *Sean Young as Lt. Lois Einhorn / Ray Finkle *Tone Lōc as Emilio *Dan Marino as Himself *Noble Willingham as Riddle *Troy Evans as Roger Podacter *Raynor Scheine as Woodstock *Udo Kier as Ronald Camp *Frank Adonis as Vinnie *Tiny Ron as Roc *David Margulies as Doctor *Bill Zuckert as Mr. Finkle *Alice Drummond as Mrs. Finkle *Rebecca Ferratti as Sexy Woman *Mark Margolis as Mr. Shickadance *Randall "Tex" Cobb as Gruff Man Cannibal Corpse as Themselves External links * Category:Films Category:1994 release Category:Ace Ventura series Category:Jim Carrey films Category:Courteney Cox films Category:Udo Kier films Category:Noble Willingham films